


Dynamic Mystery Mysterious Dungeons

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Amazing, B))), Crack, Gen, SO SAD, dmmd - Freeform, much wow, u cry, ultimate swagger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujak is here to save the day and save his dad and kill the evil octagon skyscraper and return honor to granny ryuuhou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic Mystery Mysterious Dungeons

Koujaku let a small sigh as he slowly tried to hide within the crowd to avoid… that thing. He was really hoping that no one would see him as he tried to blend in. He pressed up against the large group of flocking girls and blinked with confusion when he felt something touch his arm. 

“Sorry. Get off.” 

“Koujaku!” Clear called out with a dark growl in his voice. He calmly turned around to kindly ask the women to let go of his arms. The albino broke his way through the crowd to talk to Koujaku. 

“Hello, old man..” Koujaku mumbled under his breath. Oh great. How was he suppose to get to the Rhyme match with this guy in the way? He needed to get information about the Game Master Haga to sell to his team. The Fluffy Bunnies were the most well known group for Rhymers after all. He was the head leader of them and usually won every single Rhyme match ever made. “Make it quick. I have places to be.” 

Clear yanked on his shirt collar to pull him closer. He shot glares at the emo scene yolo punk guy and shook his head. “What the hell are you doing here? You know very well that this is the Blue Eagles territory. What is trash like you doing walking around here? You’re lucky that Mink isn’-” 

“Mink isn’t what? Oh hey, Koujaku.” Mink broke the two of them apart and kindly smiled down at Clear. “Cl~ea~r? Are you getting into trouble again?” The bara buff macho guy wearing a puffy blue and white shirt with a bag with Ren inside cooly sneered at him. “Because, we all know just how great you are at causing me stress.” 

“Uh…. C-come on, Mink. I wouldn’t never-!”

“Clear!”

Koujaku ran away from the scene and shook his head again. This was stupid! He dashed into the alley way and calmed his breathing now that it was safer back there. He looked at the gang signs around and saw the familiar pieces of bread with the peanut butter and jelly slathered sloppily on them the words, ‘WetFo0d’ He headed towards the main building where the Dark Blade was. He entered the building and grinned a bit as he headed inside. 

“Oh-! Yo, Koujaku!” “Koujaku!” Two voices called out after the bell rang.

Trip and Virus were behind the counter and were greeting Koujaku with their usual smile. They had been best friends for a while now. 

“So… What’s up?” 

The raven made himself comfortable and sat down at the bar table and glanced over at the tattoo drawings hanging every which way. “Hm…. I just need to give information about Haga to someone is all…” 

“Koujaku… That’s dangerous, you know. Are you sure you’re up to it?” 

“What if something goes wrong?” 

He raised his head and shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” 

“Ah… But Kouja-” 

“Yakuza trash!” 

The door opened again and this time, Mizuki came in. He had a smug little grin on his unreadable face and looked around the bar. “Yo.” 

“Don’t you ‘yo’ us! Get out-! This is Wet Fo0d’s hang out. People from Motrin aren’t allowed.” Trip huffed and Virus pointed to the door. “Leave!”

“No thank you. I’d rather stay here and see how things are going by myself. If I wanted to leave, then I would not have come here. Correct? Also, Hello Koujaku.” The tanned male held a confident and creepy smile on his face. 

“Yeah….” 

Ok no way man no way. Not getting involved with that yo. 

Koujaku slid out of the shop and went back on his way to the Rhyme match. He passed the dump and of course flying in from a tall building came Noiz. He landed on his backside on the ground and whined with pain. He wore that stupid rabbit mask that covered his entire face. He popped up onto his feet and wrapped his arms around Koujaku. 

“Koujaku!!~ I’ve been waiting for you to come here for a while now! Where have you been?” The blond whined. “I was starting to think that you forgot about me.” 

“I did.” 

“Waaaaaaaaaah so mean!! That’s no fair….”

“Why are you here again.” 

“I heard your voice… and so, I came.”   
“Rightttt….” 

pOOF COWJACK IS SUDDENLY PULLED INTO A BIG ROOM AND HE KNO HE DED.

Koujaku looked around the strange place and instantly his protagonist powers kicked in. He needed to save his old man from the Octagon Skyscraper from the hands of Sei who was trying to make Drastic Mystery Mysterious Dungeons all over the Earth. 

“...Kou...jaku….” Toue whispered. 

Koujaky looked back at the red throne where the feeble 69 year old man was and reached out to him. “Don’t worry dad. I will save u because I am koujaku and I am the main protagonist now.” 

Toue smiled and shook head. “Destroy me… with...you...power…” 

“No.” 

Jaku whipped his head around so fast that head crack old man sounds and swooshy swooshy hair in face. there he was the main antagonist and poop head. 

Sei. 

“...So…. You want to ruin my fun? Well I

TO BE CONTINUED?????????????????


End file.
